


Jealousy doesn’t look good on you, Luci

by TalesoftheEnchantedForest



Series: I'm in love with a handsome devil [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest (Supernatural), Background Sabriel, Boys Kissing, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Incest, Jealous Lucifer (Supernatural), Jealousy, Lucifer lowkey ships Destiel, M/M, Michael temporarily loses his powers, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesoftheEnchantedForest/pseuds/TalesoftheEnchantedForest
Summary: Michael would never go for a human. It was ridiculous. So why did Michael keep messaging her? And why did he agree to go on a date with her? Something was wrong with Michael and Lucifer had to save his brother from making a mistake.(Or the one, where Lucifer is jealous but we all know that it will end with Michifer.)





	1. Boys' Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using these fanfictions to practise my English writing skills and, hopefully, to bring you joy and some Michifer fluff because there is not enough. ◔ ⌣ ◔

Lucifer looked at his watch for the fourteenth time that night. _10:26 pm._ He swore the digits showed the exact same time 10 minutes before. Lucifer wanted to bang his head on the table, but all he would achieve is a bad headache, and really, this whole night was definitely not his fault, there was no point in making it worse for himself. 

Some could argue that he was guilty in a way that he did accept Gabriel’s invitation, his first mistake that day, but he would rather say that he was blackmailed into accompanying his brother and his pitiful friends to a bar where the music reminded Lucifer of a 12-years-old girl’s playlist. All because he was caught reading some old books. 

( _I would hardly call it reading. You were drooling over the picture of our brother, bro._ That’s what Gabriel said when he tried to defend himself. And yeah, maybe there were some pictures of Michael in that book, but have you seen those illustrations? Michael looked like a chubby little girl in them. Why did people draw every angel as a baby-faced woman in the early times?) 

Gabriel mentioned booze and having fun, being with the family and all that crappy shit that did not really interest Lucifer. What **did** bother the fallen angel was boredom. He hated being bored. Although the Winchesters weren’t a delightful company, he enjoyed messing with the hunters and his brothers, maybe even with complete strangers from time to time. 

So he was ready to annoy the hell out of his companions, expecting minimal amusement out of it, but it was still better than sitting on the couch and binge-watching another Netflix series. (Gabriel wanted to make fun of him by forcing him to watch _Lucifer_ , which was, apparently, a new Netflix series about the devil (a.k.a. him). Gabriel laughed his ass off while he made criticised everything that the show got wrong. And they got **everything** wrong. After some time, Gabriel stopped spending his Saturday mornings with being a burden to Lucifer, therefore, the ex-angel could ultimately leave the show behind… He might have finished the fourth season before that, though. What? The show finally got badass, and he did like how they imagined his true form.) 

So Lucifer was sitting in a booth, martini in hand, and wondering when did his night full of pranks, singing songs loudly into Sam’s ears and teasing Gabriel about his height, turn into a puddle of longing glances and sexual tension. After Sam and Gabriel decided to explore the dancefloor (meaning: the archangel dragged Sam into the crowd of sweaty people by his arm) and Dean left to get more drinks, he was left with a pining Castiel at his side and a silent Michael opposite to him. 

This night was supposed to be fun. Lucifer thought about going home but then he took a glance at his younger brother beside him, chin resting in his palms and shooting lovesick looks at the oblivious hunter who was currently flirting with the bartender girl. Lucifer huffed in annoyance. If he left Castiel alone, he would have to face his misery at home where he was sure Castiel would radiate off nothing but sadness. He was so done with these two for making the bunker heavy with sexual tension. The worst part was when he had to be present in the same room as them while they had eyesex. 

So Lucifer had to do something about it. Argh, he didn’t want to play Cupid. He despised those naked dudes. Then again, it was for the sake of his own peace. 

„Cassie, why don’t you go and help Dean hurry up with those drinks?” Lucifer asked, using his most innocent voice that usually gave off the impression of kindness. 

„I think he’s good without me.” Castiel mumbled, not taking the time to look at Lucifer. _Rude._

„Michael and I are really thirsty and would love to have our drink, right Mikey?” Lucifer turned his head towards his brother with a smile, hoping that the archangel would get the message and play along. 

„I still don’t understand why we are wasting our time in this hotbed of sin.” Michael said with a blank face. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. What was he expecting from him? He sighed. _If you want it done right, do it yourself._

„Just go over Cassie, tell the bartender that you are together so she can hand the drinks to you, and we don’t have to wait for Dean.” Lucifer suggested and he hoped that Castiel would take the bait. 

His younger brother looked at him thoughtfully then nodded and made his way over to the bar. Lucifer laid back, positioning his legs on the table and ignoring Michael’s disapproving look as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. The girl turned towards Castiel with hidden frustration for interrupting her poor attempt at flirtation, and Lucifer might have felt a tinge of pride when at Castiel’s next words the girl suddenly straightened up and started blushing. She sheepishly placed the drinks on a tray and handed it over to them. Lucifer had to laugh at the image of Dean desperately trying to convince the girl that he wasn’t Castiel’s boyfriend, but the bartender long gave up on any chance of getting the hunter’s number. Lucifer forced down the grin that was threatening to take over his face when Dean and his brother made their way back to the booth. 

They sat in complete silence, and for once, Lucifer was enjoying the situation. Dean felt obviously uncomfortable while Castiel looked mostly confused with a bit of satisfaction and relief in his eyes. When Michael started the make little whining noises, wiggling in his seat, Lucifer raised a questioning eyebrow at him. 

„Where can I find the room with the big, white bowls?” Michael asked, sounding offended like Lucifer’s very being was causing his suffering. 

Both Dean and Castiel looked at him stunned, not understanding a word of what the archangel had said. Lucifer found their looks surprisingly entertaining but he felt merciful today. 

„My brother does not fully understand bodily functions.” Lucifer snorted, remembering back to the events yesterday. Those sigils weakened his brother and Michael was still experiencing their side effects. 

„It will be temporary. I can’t see why I should learn how to take care of a human body.” Michael answered with a stern expression. Lucifer made a face at him then looked at Castiel and Dean beside him. 

„He is asking about _les toilettes_.” Lucifer clarified with his best French accent. 

„Oh, ok.” Dean looked like he was regretting his life choices then pointed helpfully to the back of the bar. „You will find it there, buddy.” 

Michael nodded and stood up. Soon, he was swallowed by the wave of people. Not long after that, Sam and Gabriel appeared out of nowhere. They were holding hands, which must have felt awful because their bodies were covered with sweat, their shirts sticking to their chests. Gabriel was so high on adrenaline he couldn’t sit in one place so Sam pulled him into his lap, letting the angel play with his hair. 

Twenty minutes later, Dean had the **brilliant** idea (note the sarcasm there) to make a bet on which angel can consume the most alcohol without getting drunk or passing out. As expected, Sam and Castiel weren’t fond of the suggestion but Gabriel on the other hand, reasoning he has never tried to get drunk before, wanted to participate in the competition. Lucifer knew it was a shitty idea, but taken that the night had nothing better to offer he agreed to compete Gabriel. 

„What about Michael?” Gabriel asked cheerfully, still fidgety. 

„Where is he?” Sam asked, realising he hasn’t seen him since he was pulled onto the dancefloor by his boyfriend. 

„He’s been gone for a while.” Castiel commented. 

Lucifer looked behind him and scanned the whole interior looking for his brother. He was not concerned, Michael could kill anyone with one touch to the forehead (it would be funnier to give the person diarrhoea but his brothers never appreciated his creativity), he just wanted to find the archangel simply because Michael was the perfect person to annoy. They were planning to go and search for the archangel when Lucifer spotted Michael approaching their booth. He didn’t say a word just sat down beside the group and it took him a few moments ’til he realised that everybody was staring at him. 

„Is something wrong?” 

„You tell us.” Dean spoke up. „What took you so long? Even taking a shit doesn’t last thirty-five minutes. Where were you?” 

Everybody looked expectedly at Michael. 

„A man wanted to force himself on a woman so I punched him in the face.” The archangel answered as if it was an everyday occurrence. 

„You punched a guy?” Dean asked. 

„Did you get into a fight?” Was Sam’s question. 

„Tell me you didn’t kill him.” Castiel said, which Lucifer corrected to a „Tell me you killed him”. His comment only gained some judging looks but soon the others turned back to Michael. 

„The guy consumed too much alcohol to fight me so he just walked away. Nonetheless, the girl looked grateful and offered to buy me a drink.” Michael told them. 

Dean let out an impressed whistle. 

„And?” Gabriel asked excitedly. 

„I said thank you but no.” Michael answered and Gabriel groaned, accepting that his brother was impossible. 

„That was it?” Dean asked, still processing the information. 

„She said it was really brave of me. I told her I was an archangel and it is my job to protect her.” Michael explained. 

Dean couldn’t hold back his laughter, and Sam wasn’t doing any better, his shoulders were shaking with amusement. 

„And?” Sam sounded genuinely interested, also, a little fed up that they had to pull out every word from the archangel’s mouth. 

„She asked questions about my life then wrote some numbers on a napkin and gave it to me.” Michael answered and to prove it, he took out the evidence from the pocket of his jeans and laid it down on the table for everyone to examine it. 

„No way, dude!” Dean exclaimed. First, he was shocked then bewildered and eventually he gave Michael a proud smile. 

„You got her number, bro. Oh, they grow up so fast!” Gabriel sighed as he shed a non-existing tear. 

Meanwhile, Lucifer studied Michael’s facial expression and reactions, but the archangel’s face gave away nothing. Lucifer bit his bottom lip. It was probably nothing. 

Michael would never go for a human.


	2. Pay me attention, Michael!

Michael must have thought he was super discreet. He wasn’t. 

Lucifer noticed the buzzing sound of the archangel’s phone that came pretty often since they sat down in the diner. Lucifer would have appreciated if his brother was at least trying to hide how excited he was about the messages he was receiving, but no, that _fucker_ seemed to enjoy the attention he was getting from this girl. 

Because of course, it was that girl from the bar. Although Michael didn’t say anything about the mysterious admirer, Lucifer was certain about the identity of the person on the other end. (Ok, maybe he stole Michael’s phone two days after the bar incident but it was his brother’s fault that he didn’t block his mobile phone. Seriously, it was almost an open invitation for Lucifer to pry into his private life.) 

It was Lucifer’s idea to go out and grab something to eat since the Winchester brothers were on a hunt and Dean couldn’t prepare dinner for them (Plus, that bastard was getting smug about his talent and Lucifer shamelessly blamed it on Castiel and Sam for encouraging him.), also, Gabriel offered to make a homemade meal but the others decided it was best if they went out to eat that night. (Knowing Gabriel too well, they feared they would get diabetes.) 

His brothers were a pain in the ass, but Lucifer was man (or angel) enough to admit that he felt lonely when he was alone. Sue him, but he spent thousands of years rotting in hell so he deserved the company. And he demanded it, too, always struggling to draw attention to himself and he was blessed (hah) with outstanding imagination. And sure as hell he won’t let Michael disrespect their family time just because he was whipped by a girl. 

„Is she harassing you, Mickey? Should I give her measles?” Lucifer asked charmingly. 

Michael finally looked at him, unimpressed. Lucifer was convinced that his brother had only two faces: the fierce archangel of the Lord, and the resting bitch face. Lucifer saw the latter 90% of the time. 

„If you give any disease to Catherine I will put cockroaches in your bed.” Michael threatened in a calm voice like he was talking about the weather. 

Lucifer grinned at him. 

„You know how to win a man’s heart.” He said and winked at Michael who gave him a cold stare in return. Lucifer knew that his brother was one of Heaven’s most terrifying weapons but he couldn’t stop thinking about how adorable the archangel was in his young vessel. It made a strange contrast to Lucifer whose vessel was older than Michael’s, and he liked to bring up that fact at every occasion he could get. 

„I’m the devil, Michael. Try harder.” He said with a flirtatious tone. 

Michael didn’t react for a few seconds then he gifted Lucifer with a cocky grin. (Which made Lucifer uncomfortable because the archangel hardly ever smiled.) 

„I will sell your plush animal collection on eBay.” 

Lucifer let out a small yelp of shock at his brother’s brutality. Michael seemed satisfied as he lowered his gaze at his phone and replied to a text he just received. Lucifer looked at his other brothers to see their reactions to Michael’s unacceptable behaviour, but it seemed that Castiel was too busy arguing with Gabriel about eating real food (chocolate and candy didn’t count) that they didn’t notice anything of what happened. 

Lucifer was furious. Nobody paid him attention. And to make matters worse, he heard every notification of incoming texts (why didn’t Michael silence it?) and his asshole of a brother _actually_ smiled when he read the messages. Like, a real smile. Lucifer didn’t know he was capable of such thing. All because of that stupid sack of meat who was surely stalking Michael. And she was most likely a sociopath or just dumb as fuck. Who would (in their right mind) want to talk to Michael, the definition of boring? 

Lucifer tried to read some of the texts (upside down) but his brother seemed to be in a cryptic mood. On his second try, Michael leaned further back in his seat so Lucifer had absolutely no chance to see what they were talking about. (What would they be talking about, anyway? She had to be just as dull as his brother to be able to put up with his sibling.) 

They spent twenty more minutes there. During that time, Lucifer used his straw to send little pellets of napkin flying into his brother’s face which earned him a few deadly looks, and he „accidentally” kicked Michael’s shin three times, the archangel almost dropping his phone once. Lucifer still wasn’t concerned. He knew that Michael would get bored with the girl soon. _Humans never interested his brother that much_ \- he kept telling himself. 

Lucifer gave 3 more days to the girl.


	3. Hold on, brother (the night might bring surprises)

It had been a week and a half since Michael had started chatting with this girl on the phone. 

Lucifer should have been grateful for their conversations only being virtual. In his defence, he thought his brother would forget about the girl after a few days. But when one day Michael announced that he was going out and (thankfully) Gabriel inquired him about his plans, it was revealed that his brother had an honest-to-god **date**. It must have been the joke of the year, but the others seemed to take it seriously. 

Sam was supportive, Dean gave a lame pat on Michael’s back and Castiel told him to be back by 9. Meanwhile, Lucifer broke into his brother’s phone (again) and went through his texts to find out the arranged location. 

Not long after Michael left, Lucifer considered his best options. He couldn’t go to Dean with his plan, simply for the reason that the guy hated him. Sam would never take part in ruining his brother’s night, and Gabriel would ask too many questions. So, Lucifer quickly searched the bunker for Castiel and introduced his plan. Lucifer told him that he was worried about Michael because his brother had never had any relationships and wasn’t good with people, and although Lucifer considered it to be the worst excuse he had ever come up with, he still managed to convince Castiel to help him. 

Michael took Sam’s car so they had to use Lucifer’s mojo to teleport them in front of the bowling alley. Lucifer had to give it to the girl, it was a pretty good place for a first date. He almost felt sorry for what he was about to do. Almost. 

Castiel paid because Dean would never lend money to Lucifer, and they headed inside where they immediately spotted Michael and a shorter, blonde woman. Fortunately, nobody used the bowling lane next to theirs, and Lucifer wanted to believe the universe (definitely not his father) was on his side. 

As they arrived at the seats, they witnessed the girl scoring a strike and letting out a happy whoo while she turned around to smile teasingly at Michael: 

„This is what you feel when you get your ass kicked by a girl!” She cheered. „Where are your angelic powers now?” 

She must have thought she was funny, but Lucifer took a moment to imagined the girl’s reaction upon seeing Michael’s true form. She would freak out and run away from his brother as fast as her tiny little legs could carry her, but of course, she would be blinded by the heavenly light first so the more realistic outcome would involve her, fainting and dropping onto the floor, ending up in a mental hospital. Lucifer found this image amusing. 

Any sign of contentment left Michael’s face as soon as he locked eyes with his brother. Lucifer smirked at him, his eyes shining dangerously at the arhangel. 

„Oh, what a lovely coincidence!” Lucifer exclaimed while also dragging a slightly tense Castiel with him. 

„Hello.” Castiel greeted them, unsure of what to do next. Lucifer did not expect Castiel to have good acting skills. (He couldn’t even hide his crush on Dean from his brothers. And Dean being unaware didn’t count, because that guy was trying too hard to convince others that he was straight, denying his feelings at any cost. Like hello, this is 2019. Everyone is queer now.) Lucifer didn’t need Castiel to pretend, he was just the fallen angel’s back up, and believe Lucifer, that angel needed a little break from that sexual tension. Maybe Lucifer, as his big bro, could teach him how to have fun and remove the stick from his ass while they were on their _Save Mika 2019_ mission. 

„I’m so pleased to meet you! Caroline, right?” 

The girl accepted his handshake, smile not leaving her face while she corrected him: „Catherine.” 

Lucifer knew her name, but he had to make sure she knew that her place in Michael’s life was already taken and as soon as his brother comes around, she will be made redundant. 

„Don’t mind us, we will just play on our lane, we don’t want to bother you.” Lucifer deserved an Oscar for this. Also, a prize for not killing the girl on the spot. _Anger management problems, my ass, Dean._

If eyes could kill, Lucifer would have gone back to hell a long time ago. Michael’s blue eyes tried to cut him into two halves, their intensity burning Lucifer, but the woman was oblivious to the battle that was playing out between the two brothers. 

„You know Michael?” The girl asked politely. 

„Too well, I’m afraid.” Lucifer answered, not breaking eye contact with the archangel. 

„You could join us. The more, the better, right?” Her kindness was heart-warming but Lucifer always thought that people gave too much credit to that one organ. 

„With pleasure.” Lucifer’s smile was disturbing and the alarms in Michael’s head went off. 

They played for an hour. Michael attempted to hit one or two of the pins but he failed miserably, and the ball always landed in the gutter. Lucifer laughed at how pathetic his brother was and after a few tries, Caroline (Lucifer refused to use her actual name) took pity on him and volunteered to teach the archangel how to roll the ball properly. 

Lucifer wanted to throw up when her fingers brushed Michael’s arm. He thought about suffocating the girl when she made Michael blush (unbelievable, like it wasn’t his brother anymore) and if he got thrown out of the building, he would still consider it a win. 

„I really enjoyed playing with you.” Said the girl at the end, when they were standing outside on the street. „And I wanted to say congratulation.” She turned to Castiel with a kind smile. 

Yeah, Castiel somehow managed to win the game. Lucifer couldn’t care less. He just had to keep in mind to choose Castiel as his teammate if they ever went bowling again. 

„Thank you.” Castiel responded then kept his eyes fixated on Lucifer, maybe in the hope of telepathically screaming at his brother so they could finally go home. Lucifer ignored him completely. 

„We should repeat this sometime.” He suggested. 

„I think it’s better if we don’t.” Michael cut in before Cassandra could react. „Have a good night, Cas.” 

The angel nodded, relieved to separate from the couple. _(Not a couple, it was just one date.)_

„Luce.” Michael narrowed his eyes on Lucifer who just threw a half-smile at him and waved them goodbye. 

Castiel started to walk away in the opposite direction but nobody followed him. He looked over his shoulder to see Lucifer still waiting there on the sidewalk. He wore a devilish smile on his face and Castiel groaned inwardly. 

„What did you do, Luci?” He asked as he walked back to his brother, searching his face for answers. Lucifer shrugged and Castiel followed his line of vision, watching as Michael and the girl reached the car and had the sad realisation that all of the tyres were flat. Castiel tiredly shook his head. 

„Lucifer…” He started but his brother stopped him. 

„Come on, Cassie. Don’t you think it is funny? Just a little bit?” He asked as he continued to giggle at his brother’s „misfortune”. 

„No. It is not funny, Lucifer.” Cas said and Lucifer pouted. „You can’t treat everything as a joke. How could anyone take you seriously if you keep acting so childish?” 

Ok, that hurt Lucifer. It wasn’t a sin to have a little fun. 

„You know why he is with that girl?” Cas asked, pointing towards the two figures in the distance. „Because he wants something serious. Can you give it to him?” 

Lucifer’s smile faded and suddenly he felt offended and betrayed. He wanted to deny everything Castiel though he knew but a voice inside Lucifer’s head said that he had a point. Lucifer didn’t like that voice. As he was deep in thought, Castiel started to make his way back to the bunker alone. 

Lucifer felt guilty (which wasn’t his thing, really). He wanted Michael to be happy, that he could admit, even if it sounded cheesy and something he would have said before his fall (maybe it was his inner voice in the form of his old angel-self). And now he ruined his brother’s night. He glanced back at Michael and Catherine as they walked side by side and Lucifer felt a wave of anger at the sight of their proximity and clenched his fists. 

Then, he took a few deep breaths and did a 180  0  turn to catch up with Castiel. He had to take his brother home. 

*** 

_Michael hasn’t been on many dates (read: none) but in his humble opinion, it was going great. Regardless of his brothers’ attempts, especially Lucifer’s, to spoil it, Catherine looked pleased and relaxed as they were strolling on the streets towards her apartment._

_Michael thought this was what humans would call a successful night. Still, he felt strange, almost alien beside her. He reminded himself that she was kind and funny, like a human source of sunshine (Of course, it was absurd. She couldn’t be compared to the Sun in any way.), and the unknown feeling of peacefulness washed over him when she was around._

_And he still felt like it wasn’t enough._

_„You can’t blame him.” Cat spoke up in a casual and understanding way. „If my ex-boyfriend was seeing someone else I would go nuts, too.” Cat reassured him._

_„Oh, no. He’s not… He is my brother.” Michael clarified._

_„Oh.” She seemed shocked and puzzled for a short moment then she let out a quiet chuckle. „I’m sorry. If someone is willing to go through this many trouble for you, then you must be important to them. That’s why I thought… but brother also makes sense.”_

_Her words echoed in the archangel’s head. He remembered the last week and a half. How Lucifer seemed more on edge than usual, how irritated he got when Michael mentioned Catherine and all of those questions he asked in the name of brotherly love. Michael always looked at these as jokes to Lucifer. That Lucifer has only been more obsessed with him lately because he couldn’t bear the thought of him not being the centre of everyone’s lives._

_Michael thought that Cat was probably right. Even if it was hard to believe, but he felt like he did matter to Lucifer. Actually, if he really thought about it, Lucifer was the only one who actually sought his company. Michael rarely talked to anyone else in the bunker, it was mostly just Lucifer. It’s true that their conversations mostly consisted of Lucifer talking about nonsense and driving him up the wall, but secretly, he liked those shared moments. He loved the feeling that somebody wanted to be around him._

_When he looked at a still smiling Cat, the realisation hit him. This is why he agreed to meet the girl. He was looking for someone who actually wanted him. Not as a soldier obligated to follow orders, not as a big brother whose job was to protect everyone. She didn’t want to use him. She wanted to spend time with him. Michael was looking for a person just like her._

_But he already had someone like her._

*** 

Lucifer didn’t sleep on the couch because he was waiting for Michael to return. No, definitely not. He just realised that the pillows there were much softer than the ones in his room and getting a good night’s sleep was essential for his skin to remain this smooth and not get wrinkled. 

And he definitely didn’t hear Michael enter the room because he was still lying awake in the dark. His eyes were closed when Michael arrived and unreasonably decided to stand next to the couch, leaning over the backrest. Lucifer was committed to keeping his eyes shut and completely blocking his brother out. 

„If you start to bitch about how uncomfortable it was to sleep on the couch in the morning, I will not hesitate to throw you out the front door. Maybe the circumstances will be in my favour and it will rain.” Michael’s voice was mocking but soothing. Lucifer suddenly imagined him reading fairytale stories to children and imitating animal voices. He smiled at the mental image, though, he still didn’t open his eyes. 

„How are you going to do that, Mika? You are low on angel mojo. The only way I can see this play out is you doing a rain dance.” Lucifer laughed to himself then sat up to finally look at his brother. He was taken aback by Michael’s openly fond expression. _Weird._

„I mean, you can still try if you want to. I can get a camera, Gabriel could lend you one of his tutu skirts…” 

„Hilarious, but you are the guy with pink wings.” Michael bit back. 

„They are _magenta_ . It’s called being unique, try it out sometime.” Lucifer said without any heat in his voice. It was just their usual bickering. (Lucifer was glad they were back to fighting again. Since last week, Michael didn’t even take the time to make a mean comment at him.) 

„Well, I have to give it to you, it was hilarious to see Dad’s face when he first saw them.” Michael admitted with a hint of a smile on his face. Lucifer had to sit up straighter in his place. 

„Who are you and what have you done to my brother?” Lucifer asked, narrowing his eyes and searching for any signs that could indicate it wasn’t his brother. Boring clothes: check, scowl: check, heavenly high ego: check. 

„I have a sense of humour, you know.” Michael informed him. 

„Really? I have never met her.” Lucifer retorted and cupped his chin with his fingers, pretending to be deep in thought. Michael chuckled (?!) and Lucifer was beyond confused. 

„Camilla has a bad influence on you.” 

„Catherine.” 

„I know.” 

They stared at each other for a few seconds and images of Michael and Catherine flashed before Lucifer’s eyes, his brain becoming foggy with anger. Lucifer clapped his hands together and stepped closer to Michael with a fake smile. 

„Well, I hope you will be happy together. She looks as dry and passionless as you are.” With that Lucifer turned to leave and probably lock himself in his room but Michael stepped in front of him, blocking his way of escape. 

„Why do you always insult me?” Michael asked, voice firm. 

„Isn’t it obvious? It is hella fun.” Lucifer answered as he scrunched his nose. 

„I bet you can’t say one good thing about me.” Michael folded his arms. 

„Of course I can. You are so full of rage and easily annoyed, why do you think I keep following you around?” Lucifer asked, grinning at his brother as he opted for sitting on the backrest of the couch. 

Michael was hurt and a little disappointed but Lucifer interpreted those signals as results of frustration. 

„So that’s the only reason you talk to me? Because I’m your toy?” Michael asked, voice low. 

Lucifer spread out his fingers and made a gesture that only could be read as „obviously”. The fallen angel didn’t understand why Michael acted so weirdly and out-of-character. It wasn’t like Michael didn’t know this since the beginning. And maybe Lucifer lied a little about his motives but their relationship was always based on hatred and the mutual enjoyment they got from getting on each other’s nerves. It was _their_ thing. 

Michael bowed down his head and murmured something like: _„I am so stupid.”_ Lucifer was speechless and amazed at his brother’s acting skills. It really seemed like Lucifer’s words hurt his feelings. 

„Come on, don’t do this, Mika!” Lucifer tried to switch back to his teasing tone because he didn’t like how the atmosphere changed around them. „This is what we do. We make fun of each other so we don’t kill each other.” 

„You would kill me?” Michael asked, clearly upset. 

_No._ Was what Lucifer’s immediate thought. 

„Don’t tell me you wouldn’t be happy if I was dead.” He said instead. „Finally, Father’s plan would be fulfilled. The world would be free of sin and evil. There would be no more problems and conflicts nor on Earth, nor in Heaven, because, as you know, all of it… is my fault. Right?” 

Michael looked astonished at Lucifer’s honest show of hurt. It was rare he saw his brother so vulnerable and broken. Michael shook his head and stepped closer to him. Lucifer jerked at the feeling of his brother’s touch on his shoulder. 

„It is not your fault, Luce. Killing you wouldn’t solve anything.” 

„It means I’m useless then.” Lucifer forced out a bitter laugh. 

Michael stroked his shoulder and Lucifer felt the need to look up. Their eyes met and Lucifer realised how close they were. 

„No.” Michael whispered softly. „See, if you died, I would be left alone. You are the only person who can get under my skin to a point where I want to suffocate you, but you are also the only one I can talk to. Whom I want to talk to. I realised that I don’t care what we do, we can fight each other, throw insulting words at each other, or just sit in a dinner and annoy the hell out of each other,” Michael smiled when he reached that part, „it doesn’t matter. If I can be beside you, you can even force me to do a rain dance.” 

Lucifer blinked at him, his mouth dry and completely lost for words. He wanted to say something, probably a snarky remark but he found himself paralyzed. Michael was standing in front of him, towering over him with a few inches, positioned between Lucifer’s legs in a beautiful and promising way. 

Lucifer noticed that Michael was leaning closer, his eyes fluttering. Michael’s hand shifted from his shoulder to his neck but didn’t do anything else other than resting there. A shiver ran down Lucifer’s spine and it scared the fallen angel. He didn’t think he had ever been as frightened as right at that moment. He felt hot and cold at the same time and his head was dizzy. He hated how he didn’t mind Michael getting closer, their proximity causing goosebumps to appear all over his body. He never anticipated anything more than this. 

Lucifer was ready, although, he wasn’t sure for what and couldn’t really think about anything else other than the angel pressing against his body. Michael stopped at the last second, their lips almost touching. Lucifer felt his hot breath on his cheek, his soft fingers caressing his neck and the small flutters of his eyelashes on his cheekbone. Any common sense flew out of Lucifer’s head. He didn’t know if Michael was waiting for a sign to continue but Lucifer had enough (he never liked to be played with and wasn’t the most patient person either) so he decided to close the distance between them. 

The kiss was slow and hesitant at first, neither of them knew exactly what they should be doing, but soon Lucifer found himself lost in the feeling of Michael’s lips against his. His body relaxed and he let out a content sigh. When Michael’s hand, which was formerly resting on his neck, moved up to his hair and his other one settled on Lucifer’s thigh, the fallen angel suddenly became aware of his arms hanging lamely at his sides. He decided to put both of his hands on Michael’s lower back and pulled the angel extremely close. This move elicited a low groan from the archangel and the need to make Michael produce sounds like that again grew stronger and stronger in Lucifer. 

Lucifer determinedly pushed his tongue against Michael’s lips, desperately waiting for an invitation as he was getting impatient with their foreplay. When Michael opened up his mouth to Lucifer, the fallen angel didn’t hesitate to push in, making both of them moan at the contact of their tongues. Lucifer (unlike usually) tried to take his time, exploring Michael and enjoying the sensation of their bodies pushed tight together. When Michael bit down on his lower lip, Lucifer couldn’t hold back the moan escaping from his throat and he could feel the other angel smirk against his lips. _That bastard._ Lucifer didn’t want to give Michael the false image he was in control. 

He clung to Michael with his legs while his hands tugged the angel’s shirt out of his jeans to dive under the material and start their journey up Michael’s back. The other angel jerked and whined at the contact but it wasn’t enough for Lucifer. He dug his nails into the archangel’s skin and scratched his back, careful not to cause pain to the other one. Michael’s reaction of a deep moan made Lucifer go crazy. His senses were filled with Michael but he wanted more and more. He bucked his hips forward and was a little surprised to feel Michael’s hard erection against his. It didn’t stop him though, even more, it made him more confident and eager to move things forward. Lucifer set up a rhythm of rubbing their erections together and Michael seemed to catch up on it quickly. 

Soon, they were panting heavily, a needy voice eliciting from Michael’s mouth when Lucifer pulled away, only to attack the angel’s neck and collarbone. Michael threw his head back to give Lucifer more access to the delicious skin. Lucifer loved the way Michael whimpered under his touch, slowly getting addicted to the feeling of controlling such a powerful creature. Lucifer sucked on the skin exposed to him, determined to find Michael’s sweet spots. The fallen angel didn’t restrain from bruising, clearly stating to everyone who looked at his brother that the angel was his. And Michael was longing for those marks being left on his body if the sounds he made were anything to go by. 

Michael tugged at his hair to pull him up so their lips could meet in a passionate dance again. Lucifer was falling apart. Michael’s skin felt like fire under his fingertips and every time their hips moved forward to meet in the middle, Lucifer felt like exploding from the adrenaline. Lucifer was greedy and demanding and exactly what Michael needed to throw his common sense out of the window, his mind clouded with familiar but long-forgotten desires. Michael felt the need to do something more, his jeans felt too tight for his liking, and the want to be touched was getting impossible to bear. 

He wanted Lucifer. He wanted him **bad**. 

Michael separated their lips and felt a tingling feeling in his stomach when Lucifer whined at the loss of contact. Michael started nipping on Lucifer’s earlobe which made Lucifer press their erections even harder together. He moaned at the friction, not knowing how long he can hold on. 

„My bedroom.” He whispered in a hoarse voice that would have turned Lucifer on in itself if he hadn’t been hard already. „Now.” 

*** 

Michael was breathing heavily, waiting for his heartbeat to regulate while Lucifer planted featherlight kisses on his chest and looked at him with that smug little grin of his: 

„I’m pretty sure this means you will never see that Charlotte again?” 

Michael couldn’t stop himself from laughing. 

*** 

Lucifer thought about sending a thank-you card to the girl. After all, she was the reason he and Michael realised how much they meant to each other. Because even his emotionally constipated self could admit that he could get used to waking up next to the archangel. 

And the others’ (except Castiel’s) horrified looks in the morning when he emerged from Michael’s room, wearing nothing but brief shorts and the angel’s long-sleeved shirt, were just added bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to all of you who read this mess. ❤ I hope y'all enjoyed it and were satisfied with the ending.


End file.
